


I Always Saw You

by jo_saltz



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo_saltz/pseuds/jo_saltz
Summary: During a Truth or Drink game some confessions get out and things get out of hand.OrJosie's feelings get hurt after her secret comes out but Hope is there to comfort her.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 140





	I Always Saw You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random fic that came to me while eating dinner. Enjoy!

It's an hour past midnight and everyone was at the party in the old mill. Josie was with Lizzie and Mg by a tree with a drink in their hand. 

Josie wasn't really into whatever it was they were talking about since her attention was on the tribrid talking with Rafael and Jed by the table of drinks.

Apperently she was so caught up with staring at Hope she didn't hear when Jed yelled something about truth or drink. She only noticed what was happening when Lizzie started dragging her into the circle. 

In that circle was Lizzie, Mg, Landon, Penelope, Rafael, Hope, Jed, and Kaleb. She really didn't want to play but felt like she didn't have much of a choice seeing how Lizzie had to drag her here. 

"Okay so who wants to go first?" Jed asked handing everyone a shot glass and putting the bottle in the middle of the circle. 

"Me!" Lizzie yelled already slightly buzzed from earlier. Once Jed sat down Lizzie began to look for a victim.

"Landon! Is it true that Hope dumped you if so why?" Lizzie asked a small smirk on her face at Landon.

"She did and I'll drink to the latter." He said bringing the glass to his mouth before refilling it. Lizzie rolled her eyes at him. It was Landon's turn to ask.

"Uh Rafael. How was sex with Lizzie?" He asks grinning. Rafael almost chocked on his own spit at the question and Lizzie turned into a new shade of red.

"Uh seriously man." Rafael asked looking a bit mad at him. Landon just shrugged. Rafael drinks his shot and refills it while Lizzie looks unbothered. 

"Mg who do you like?" Rafael asks the boy sitting next to him. 

"I uh I- I, ughhh." He stutters. "Lizzie." He mumbles under his breath.

"What was that?" Jed asks.

"Lizzie!" Mg exclaims avoiding total eye contact with Lizzie. Josie is completely shocked that the boy actually said it. Lizzie looks at him with an unreadable expression.

"My turn. Penelope, do you still have feelings for Josie?" He asks the raven haired girl avoiding the death glare is sending him. 

"Always." She replies without hesitation. Hope feels jealousy fill her stomach. 

Josie knows that she is about to be the girls victim so she prepares for the question but what she didn't prepare herself for is the next question. 

"So Josie. We all know how you are crushing on Mikaelson over here-"

Landon interrupts "Wait What!" He exclaims. Hope looks over at Josie with a confused look full of disbelief. Josie looks down at her fidgeting fingers.

"Shush birdboy I'm in the middle of a very important question. Anyways where was I- oh right. Josie what I want to know is long has this crush been going on for and how deep is it?" She finishes. 

Josie takes a while to think before answering "um, ever since I first met her. I'll drink to latter." She grabs her glass of shot and gulps it down before doing it again. Everyone stares at her. 

Lizzie, Mg, and Rafael look at her worried. Jed and Kaleb look at her with their eyebrows raised. Hope has an unreadable expression while Penelope and Landon glare at her. She makes herself look small. 

"So what you just dated me so that she wouldn't know about and so you wouldn't get your little heart crushed because she doesn't like you!" Peneople yelled. "Really Josie let's face reality here. You did just that because you as well as everyone here know that Hope would never bother to look at you or even be with you!" Landon added yelling at her not standing up walking towards her.

Josie lowers her head tears filling her eyes. Mg got up and placed his hand on her back to sooth her.

"Oh cut it off Landon! You're just pissed that Hope dumped your ass!" Rafael yelled standing in fron of him.

Lizzie was off arguing with Peneople while Kaleb tried to keep them from ripling each others hair, Rafael and Jed yelling at Landon, Mg was trying to sooth her while Hope just stood there processing evedything. 

Josie couldn't handle it anymore so she released herself from Mg's hold and grabbed the bottle of bourbon and sprinted off. No one noticed but Mg. He was about to follow when he thought she only needed some time to herself so he let her go. 

"Seriously Landon!? Why would you say that to her! What is wrong with you?! I broke up with you because of Josie. Because I have feelings for her. You had no right going there and making up lies when you don't know anything!" Hope yelled upset with the boy for making the brunette cry. She had saw how she ran off and that brought her out of her thoughts. 

Everyone stayed silent at the new information. Landon looked at her with sadness and regret seeing her so upset. Penelope looked like she wanted to kill her. Hope walked away towards the school not wanting to deal with anyone anymore.

\-------

After a while of silence they all went inside to their rooms. When Lizzie got to her room she noticed Josie wasn't there and she started to panic not knowing where her sister was this late at night. She felt chest pain letting her know Josie was hurting and breaking somewhere all alone. 

Lizzie ran towards Mg's room and knocked frantically "Mg have you seen Josie?!" She asked desperately. 

"No the last time I saw her she was running off during the arguments at the old mill." Mg said. Lizzie nodded giving a 'thanks' before running off towards Hope's room.

She knocked softly on the girls door. The door opened revealing an exhausted Hope on the other side still in the same clothes. She looked at Lizzie with a raised eyebrow as a question.

"I know you're tired but I just need a small favor." Lizzie said softly. 

"What is it?" Hope asks.

"I can't find Josie. She wasn't in the room when I walked in so that means she is still somewhere outside. I was wondering if you could go look for her. Scent and all." Lizzie pleaded.

Hope stepped out of the door and nodded quickly turning to run out without saying a word. She got worried the second she heard the first sentence. So she ran out of the school and started looking for the brunette.

\-----

Josie was sitting on the ground her back leaning on a tree with tears falling out of her eyes rapidly. She was gasping for air while clutching the bottle of bourbon that was in her hand half way gone. She was a little disappointed because she wasn't that drunk and all she wanted to do was forget. 

She was brought out of her thoughts by hearing footsteps coming from behind her though she didn't bother to see who it was. 

She felt a soft hand go down from her arm down to her hand talking the bottle away and throwing it off somewhere. She looked up to see who it was only to be met with soft blue eyes and a worried face. 

"Hey, it's okay." Hope whispered wipping the tears off her face before standing up to move Josie foward a little so she can plant herself behind her letting Josie fall back against her. 

She holds the girl tightly whispering small loving words to calm the brunette down. "Josie listen, what Landon said back there was not true okay. He lied. I always saw at you. I still do." Hope started leaning her head down to where her face is in Josie's neck. "It's why I broke up with him in the first place." She added making Josie turn around in her arms slightly enough to be able to look at the gorl behind her.

"You broke up with him because you looked at me?" Josie asked a little bit confused.

"I broke up with him because I have feelings for you Jo. I always have and I did exactly what you did. I got with someone else to hide that fact. I love you Josie and I'm so done hiding it from anyone." Hope whispered keeping her face where it was.

Josie's heart started beating faster at the words that just came out of the girls mouth.

"You love me?" She whispers soflty.

"Of course I do. How could I not. You make me happy and you make feel all warm and fuzzy inside everytime you look at me even more when you touch me." Hope smiles.

Josie returns her smile turning her body so she is sitting on Hope's lap. She wraps her arms around her neck and Hope wraps her arms around her waist. Josie leans their foreheads together closing her eyes. 

Hope leans in closing the distance between the two. Josie's lips being everything she imagined, soft and sweet.

Their lips are moving in sync and Hope turns her head to deepen the kiss swiping her tongue across Josie's bottom lip. Josie gladly grants her permission and lets out a moan when their tongues meet. 

Josie takes Hope's bottom lip in between her teeth pulling softly at it making a shiver run down Hope's spine and a low growl leave her mouth. They pull apart for air. 

"I love you too." Josie whispers not wanting to break the silence. Hope feels her heart swell with love hearing the words.

After what felt like hours but were minutes of sitting in this position, they decided to go back inside and to Hope's room. Hope wants her to stay the night with her so she does but she has to go to her room first to tell Lizzie and so she could change into something comfortable.

When she is back in Hope's room she sees Hope already under the covers waiting for her to join her. She does. She walks over and climbs under the bed sheets snuggling close to the tribird. 

She buries her head in the crook of Hope's neck after giving her a soft kiss closing her eyes letting sleep take over.

"Goodnight Hope." She mumbles softly

"Goodnight Jo." Hope whispers kissing her head before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if I misspelled anything that's my bad, I was typing this quick.


End file.
